One-shot: Lo Último que vi
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: El inmenso azúl fue lo último que vio después de que la realidad consumiera sus fuerzas...Esta historia participa en el Reto de Abril-2018: "Como el arcoíris.


**One-shot: Lo Último que vi.**

 **Fandom:** D. Gray Man

 **Autor(a):** Stormy Night Rain92

 **Personajes** **principales: Allen Walker/Neah y Mana D. Campbell.**

 **Disclaimer:** D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino

 **Tiempo:** A.U. (Universo Alterno)~Manga/Anime

 **Summary:**

 **El inmenso azúl fue lo último que vio después de que la realidad consumiera sus fuerzas** **...** **Esta historia participa en el Reto de Abril-2018: "Como el arcoíris** **.**

 **Advertencia:** ¿Spoiler?

 **Comunidad:** Resurgiendo entre las cenizas

 **Random (Color) : Azúl**

 **Palabras: 857 aprox.**

 **Capítulo** **Único~**

El inmenso azúl que cubría el cielo era hermoso, parpadeo dejando que sus gruesas pestañas negras que ocultaban sus dorados ojos y el viento en el que se dispersaban sus pensamientos.

Suspendido como estaba sobre la rama del árbol, su amigo más cercano desde que Mana cayó inconsciente y desde entonces el silencio reinaba sobre la mansion.

El cielo era su unico testigo, en sus muchas tonalidades no habia solo nubes sino tambien historias que arrastraban miles de recuerdos y en ellos estaba la verdad sobre él, sobre esos recuerdos sombríos que rondaban sus sueños.

El sonido de pasos lo saco de su entrañable concentración en el azúl profundo del cielo, se volvió para encontrarse con Katerina Eve Campbell quien como su "Madre" los guio y educo desde que tenia memoria, pero algo no estaba bien en eso.

Sus ojos cansados, debajo de sus párpados se veían unos profundos surcos de color oscuro que indicaban el cansancio y sabía que era a causa de estar al lado de su hermano, Mana.

Pero en ese inmenso azúl que vislumbraba, aquella tarde sonrio al ver de nuevo alli debajo de las faldas escondido y con una enorme sonrisa a Mana, despierto despues de tanto tiempo.

Si correr entre el trigo con una sonrisa y el azúl cielo despejado con su hermano como testigo de esa efimera felicidad, era culpable.

Pero, las profundidades mas oscuras del azul estaban en la noche y en los océanos donde se ocultaban temibles misterios que la humanidad había querido desentrañar, pero que sus límites negaban tal avance.

Y que ese azúl hermoso fue testigo de una inmensa tragedia, una que dejó ver un enemigo ocultó entre ellos...

En esas tristes tonalidades de un hermoso azúl cielo, descubrió a un horrible monstruo de traje beis junto a la sangre de Katerina y ese mismo estaba escondido tras la sonrisa inocente de su hermano.

En ese mismo azúl, su memoria recordó quien era y lo tarde que era al saberlo.

En la profunda mirada de un amigo, supo que había llegado a un punto muerto que no podía esperar y debía terminar con aquel ciclo de dolor que se causaban uno a otro, Mana y él.

El cielo fue testigo de la sangre que corrió por sus manos, el dolor de la traición se plasmó en cada memoria de Noé y sin saber nadie que nunca existió tal hecho, que realmente el traicionado era él por quienes amo.

Pero cuando el dolor de la espada atravesó su cuerpo, la misma espada y el mismo derecho que le pertenecía extendido en su contra, apretó sus dientes con la sangre deslizaba por la comisura de sus labios.

Extendió su mano para apartar la máscara del rostro de su enemigo, se maldijo por no haberlo visto venir y ya no importaba porque ambos serían nuevamente uno.

Sintió el molesto dolor cuando la espada desapareció de su cuerpo, la sangre parecía derramarse por cada lugar donde estaba el arma y echándose hacia atrás, se apoyo en la pared detrás mientras la siniestra sonrisa del monstruo se desvanecía dejando solo el rostro de su hermano.

Que se desvaneció en su inconsciencia entre el azul profundo, donde se perdieron los sollozos de Mana y parte de sus memorias se fraccionaban en el dolor.

Ya no era suficiente ver solo un cielo azúl, sino que en las tonalidad rojiza del cielo pudo ver un recuerdo de quien era realmente: El Conde del Milenio.

— **¡Maestro Noé!** —escucho entre la oscuridad de su mente, se esforzó sintiendo ahogarse al respirar y levantar sus ojos apagados con el poder de Adam que le pertenecía para encontrarse con aquellos ojos azules llenos de determinación — **¡Useme! ¡Usted no debe desaparecer!**

Escuchó lejano su voz, pero como el sol en mitad del cielo le inundó de calor y con sus últimas fuerzas extendió su mano manchada de sangre que se encontró con la de aquel hombre, su amigo Allen.

El mundo giró en aquellos determinados ojos azules llenos de convicción y que le hicieron gracia, después de todo un humano le demostró mas lealtad de la que esperaba.

Había vivido huyendo, dormido en el interior de alguien a quien apreciaba.

¿Lo hacia mejor que un parásito o que la inocencia?

Si, eso era seguro.

Pero solo el cielo azul de aquella tarde cuando todo este incordio comenzó, cuando el sentido de si mismo perdió rumbo y se hundía en la más profunda desesperación, era casi como regresar al día antes del diluvio cuando luchó con aquel aberrante ser, hasta que la profundidad azúl del abismo se abrió dejando así una gran inundación.

Que destruyó no solo a la humanidad, sino también su vida en sí y le hizo ver el terror de aquel azul profundo escondido entre el mar y el cielo.

Que aquel estúpido intento de dejar su papel, sólo provocó que la más peligrosa criatura se apoderara de su otra mitad y vivir huyendo de ello para no morir en sus manos.

Pero, ahora bajo el inmenso cielo azul esta la mansión donde todo comenzó con el conocimiento de una sola cosa...el regreso de si mismo y ese había sido lo último que había visto, el comienzo y el final de su vida.

v **xxxxxxxxxxxzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **¡Dios les bendiga!**

 **Este es un** **One~Shot para cumplir con el reto y pues espero les guste.**


End file.
